War for Time
by Patriot Games
Summary: Dr. Sam Becket invented a time machine that allows him to temporally take control of a person in any time period and fix something in their life that would otherwise have negatively affected time. However, he wasn't the only one to build a time machine, and the new kids on the block aren't looking to fix history either. Now Sam and his companion AL must wage war for time itself.
1. Dr Bones (Star Trek)

**(Hey everyone, I'd like to take a second and explain what the main premise of Quantum Leap is. Basically a scientist named Sam Becket started researching how to time travel but conducted an experiment on himself prematurely. He was sent back in time but with a twist. He "leaps" into the bodies and lives of people who had something go wrong in their life. In order to leap to the next person, Sam has to fix the problem in his current hosts' life. He is accompanied by AL, a former researcher who appears in the form of a hologram and helps Sam. Ziggy, the AI that the project used, also helps Sam and AL but from the present time.)**

**(So in this fanfic, I wanted to have Sam leap into the lives of main/side characters of games, movies, books, cartoons, TV shows, etc. I do not own Quantum Leap or any other media that is featured in this crossover.)**

**LEAP**

Sam was wearing some kind of uniform with a strange pin on it. He had some kind of futuristic pistol in his hands. He was in some kind of hallway or whatever was left of one. There were multiple burn marks on the walls and at least five bodies on the ground. Two were human but the others looked alien, they were all wearing red versions of the blue shirt that Sam was wearing.

"Bones! Come on!" A human wearing a yellow shirt yelled from down the hallway.

"Oh boy." Sam whispered.

"Bones, there are still people trapped over here!" The same person yelled.

Sam ran over to the man and started helping him lift a heavy metal trust off a pile of debris.

"It'll be a miracle if the Enterprise makes it threw this one!" The man uttered while digging through the rubble.

The pair eventually found a man who had been buried and took him to what Sam assumed was the sick bay. The room was obviously very busy as all the beds and even some floor space was occupied by injured personnel. Sam stepped back into a corner where AL was standing.

"AL where am I?" Sam asked the hologram.

"Okay, Ziggy says you're on a space ship called the Enterprise. You are the chief medical officer, Dr. Bones. The ship was just attacked by an alien race known as the Klingons. That guy who you brought the injured crew member down with is Captain James T. Kirk, and at some point over the course of the next three hours, he gets murdered." AL said.

"A space ship! Aliens!" Sam freaked out.

"Yeah, when you last leaped, you hit some kind of temporal current and got sent into the future. Ziggy also plugged into it and that's how we got this information." AL said.

"Okay, so my job is to prevent the Captain from getting murdered. Simple enough, I'm the ship's doctor." Sam said before walking over to Kirk.

"Captain, mind if I take a look at that scrape?" Sam asked the captain who was bleeding from his forehead.

"Don't bother Bones, it's just a scratch. There are other people who need it more than me." The captain said.

"No really, I insist." Sam said.

"Fine, you're the doctor." Kirk said before following Sam to an examination table.

Sam looked at the cut and also noticed that the captain's eyes were dilated. Upon further tests and scans, Sam determined that Kirk had been hit by a blunt metal object that had caused a concussion.

"Okay you have a laceration and it's deep. I'm going to need to give you stiches and it's going to take some time." Sam said.

"Stiches? Just use the dermal regenerator, it takes like five seconds." Kirk said.

"Sam, they have WAY advanced technology. You'll need a better excuse to protect Kirk." AL said.

Sam reluctantly fixed the captain up quickly but had another idea in mind.

"Captain, do you mind if I post a nurse to you for about three hours? You have a concussion and I want to make sure your fine." Sam asked.

"Whatever, as long as they're not in my way." Kirk sighed.

After the captain left, AL walked over to him.

"Smart plan Sam, but Ziggy says that there's still a 67% chance that Kirk dies." AL said.

"Does Ziggy know where?" Sam asked.

"Most likely in a lift going to the bridge; however, it could also happen on the bridge." AL said.

Sam walked over to a security officer.

"Can you guys conduct a sweep of all the service hatches and lifts near the bridge?" He asked.

The security member was puzzled for a second but then said "Sure doctor, is there a threat though?"

"Possibly, I just want to make sure the captain is safe." Sam said.

**ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER:**

Sam had been treating the injured for about two hours when he decided to take a break and go to see the captain personally. He left the medical bay and got in the lift to the bridge. On the way up Sam realized something. The security guard he had talked to was wearing his pin on the opposite side of his shirt than was standard. In addition, the ship had just been attacked and he didn't seem on edge even a little.

"AL" Sam asked.

The hologram appeared. "What is it?"

"Who was that security guard that I talked to?" Sam asked.

The hologram looked at his time pad and pressed a few buttons. He then looked up with a shocked expression on his face and said, "His name was crewman Jarred Logan, and he was stationed on a deck that completely decompressed during the Klingon attack." AL said.

"Oh boy!" Sam said before he reached the bridge.

When the door opened he saw the security officer raising his phasor pistol to fire on Kirk. Sam ran and tackled the traitor who in turn tried to fight him.

Sam only needed to contain the man for a second or two before a Vulcan and two other humans where on him.

"Bones, the hell is going on?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, crewman Jarred was on a deck that decompressed during the attack or at least that's where his post was. Obviously he was trying to kill you so my conclusion is that he's working for the Klingons." Sam said.

"Spock, take him to the brig and interrogate him!" Kirk said.

The Vulcan nodded and used his superior strength to hall the man off. Just before the door to the lift closed though, the traitor said, "Bravo doctor Becket! You may have won the battle, but the war for time has only begun!"

"What was that about?" AL asked.

"I don't know, but he knew who I was." Sam said.

"That's bad news, but hey you saved Kirk." AL said.

"What happens to the Enterprise?" Sam asked.

"Well according to Ziggy, they make it back to Earth and Kirk eventually makes peace with the Klingons. And Doctor Bones receives the equivalent of the medal of honor for protecting him." AL said.

Sam nodded as he felt the Quantum energy surge over him.

**LEAP**

Sam was sitting in a classroom at a desk. He was wearing an orange polo shirt and had blue jeans on. The teacher was going over some very low level multiplication and division. She had put ten problems on the board, all of which Sam instantly solved in his head. Suddenly Sam felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hey Lincoln, I overheard Ronnie Anne talking about pranking you at lunch again. What should we do?" An eleven-year-old with glasses and an afro asked.

"Oh boy." Sam said under his breath.

**(Just as a side note, I chose Star Trek and the Loud House as the first few chapters/episodes but I'm open to suggestions. IE: Hey I'd like to see Sam Leap into Godzilla or Darth Vader. Things Like that.)**


	2. Lincoln Loud (Loud House)

**(Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Going forward, I am going to be writing chapters exclusively based on your guy's suggestions. That said, thanks to (Vassey) for recommending the next chapter's character (Seven of Nine). As usual, please leave a review, good or bad it helps :)**

**(I do not own Quantum Leap, The Loud House, or Star Trek Voyager)**

**LEAP**

Sam was sitting in a classroom at a desk. He was wearing an orange polo shirt and had blue jeans on. The teacher was going over some very low-level multiplication and division. She had put ten problems on the board, all of which Sam instantly solved in his head. Suddenly Sam felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey Lincoln, I overheard Ronnie Anne talking about pranking you at lunch again. What should we do?" An eleven-year-old with glasses and an afro asked.

"Oh, boy," Sam said under his breath.

"I mean, I could try to distract her while you slip away through the cafeteria." The boy suggested.

"Why would she even want to prank me?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea; it's just her thing, I guess." The boy answered.

The teacher caught sight of the two talking, "Lincoln and Clyde, have you solved all the questions on the board?"

"No," Clyde answered as he went back to work on his notebook.

"And you, Lincoln?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was done two minutes ago," Sam said.

Everyone in the class looked at him, weirdly as if he had just told a bad lie.

"Is that so, well would you care to show the class your workbook and solve each problem on the board?" The teacher asked menacingly.

"Sure," Sam said as he walked to the front of the room. He showed the class his workbook, then picked up the chalk and easily solved all the problems in under a minute.

"Hmm, very good. Guess I'll have to assign more homework." The teacher said in an almost evil way.

"Aahhhhh!" The entire class yelled.

"Wait, why do they all have to pay for the fact that I can do this easily?" Sam asked in an angry tone.

"While you did do your work, you still slacked off and distracted another student. I'm simply giving them the incentive to stay on task." She answered back with a grin.

The bell rang, and the whole class walked out silently, most of them giving Sam the evil eye. Sam found a corner where AL was standing.

**(I forgot to mention the fact that nobody can see, hear, or make physical contact with AL except Sam. AL is still in his own time, just in a chamber that projects a hologram of him into the past for Sam to interact with.)**

"AL, where am I?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"First, I'd like to state that your orange polo is very nice," AL said sarcastically.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Okay, Ziggy says you leaped into an eleven year old boy named Lincoln Loud. You live in Royal Woods, Michigan, are the middle and only male child in a family of 13." AL said.

"Wait, this kid has ten sisters?" Sam asked.

"Yes, five older, five younger. Ironically one of the younger ones is Lisa Loud." AL said.

Lisa Loud was a BIG name in the scientific community. She had graduated from college at the age of four with not one but two master's degrees in Theoretical Quantum mechanics. She was the genius who disproved Einstein's Theory of Relativity, created the Slipspace Theory, discovered a new element of the periodic table, cured Cancer and Alzheimer's, and designed the first Fusion reactor. Sam recalled conversing with her once about the basic principles of Quantum energy. She had been a consultant on the Quantum Leap project before Sam entered the generator.

"So, does this leap have anything to do with her?" Sam asked.

"Likely not," AL said.

"Okay, so what was up with my math teacher? She was cold as ice." Sam asked.

"That is part of why Ziggy thinks you leaped here. About three weeks ago, the entire staff of the school was fired for ridiculous reasons, and replaced with a staff that the students HATE! They're cold as ice, do not care about any of their students, and have a particular dislike of two students specifically." AL said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Well, you. And another girl named Ronnie Anne Santiago." AL said.

"Is there any reason for that?" Sam asked.

"None that Ziggy can find, but it is suspicious considering that their daughter would be a Navy Seal captain who stops a terrorist attack on par with 9/11," AL said grimly.

"Wait, how could they hit on that with dumb luck? They would have to know the future…" Sam trailed off.

"What?" AL asked.

"That traitor onboard the Enterprise knew my name AL, my real name. He knew who I was!" Sam said.

"And what's your point?" AL asked.

"He knew my name; he knew who I was; he was a leaper!" Sam said.

"Oh-dear," AL said. "So, there's another leaper out there trying to cause wrong rather than fix it!" AL realized.

"And they just aimed Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago!" Sam said. "They know that their daughter stops those terrorists, and they're out to make sure that she's never born."

"Or to make sure that her parents don't even get married," AL said as he looked at his datapad. "Sam history just changed. Ronnie Anne is going to get expelled from school for bullying you. Shortly afterward, her family moves away, and Lincoln never sees or hears from her again!"

"When?" Sam asked.

"Today," AL said worryingly.

Sam paused; he had to think of a way to avoid Ronnie Anne. He could try leaving school, but then he could be reprimanded. He could try laying low at school, but there was a high probability of being found. He might try finding the other leaper and eliminating them from the picture, but the damage that they had done would still be in motion. Alternatively, he could confront Ronnie Anne directly and attempt to stop her from bullying Lincoln. Sam knew that the last option had the highest probability of success.

"AL, I'm going to do something a little crazy," Sam admitted.

"What?" AL inquired.

"The plan with the most chance of success is directly confronting Ronnie Anne and getting her to stop peacefully," Sam said before walking off.

AL looked at his datapad and saw the probability of Ronnie Anne being expelled drastically decline, but another far worse outcome steadily rose in probability. "Oh, dear!"

Sam walked into the Cafeteria with one goal in mind, stop Ronnie Anne. He did not know what she looked like, so he was fighting an enemy that was, for all intents and purposes, invisible. He saw the boy who he assumed was his friend and slowly approached him.

"Hey, Clyde, do you see Ronnie Anne in here anywhere?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hey Lincoln, yeah, I just saw her a second ago. What's up with you, you normally avoid her like the plague?" Clyde asked.

"Let's just say; I've seen a bigger picture," Sam said while looking around.

Suddenly Sam heard someone running towards him; he turned around just in time to dodge a pie that was being thrown directly at his face. Luckily for them both, the pie landed in a trash can. Sam grabbed the, still outstretched, hand of the girl who had thrown the baked good and gave her a look that could kill. The girl was of a Hispanic complexion and wore a hot purple sweatshirt. She gave him a timid smile, and Sam let her go. "Knock it off; I'm done being bullied by you. Besides, you are only going to get yourself in trouble."

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd take it that way. I… I just wanted to get your attention." She said.

AL appeared behind her suddenly. "SAM! You have to run! Right now!"

Sam gave him an odd look, but Ronnie Anne took that as a look toward her.

"Listen, I didn't know any other way to make you notice me and… I maybe sort of have a crush on you." She struggled to say.

"Sam! RUN!" AL said with a terrified expression on his face.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The principal is the evil leaper, and he knows who you are!" AL yelled.

"I don't know; I just like you, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said.

Just then, a man entered the cafeteria. He was about 40 years old and wore a grey suit and black tie. He had a finely groomed brown mustache of a respectable size and walked in a way that would suggest that he was looking for someone.

"Lincoln Loud, come with me, please." He said kindly, and in a tone that Sam knew was false.

Sam and AL followed the man into his office, and sure enough, he was the principal.

"Sit down, Mr. Becket; we have a great many things to discuss." He said.

"Well, since you know who I am, it's only fair that I know who you are," Sam said.

"A fine proposition." He spoke in a heavy British accent. "My name, my real name, is Fredrick Seltzer. And as you've probably already guessed, I also created a Quantum Generator."

"Were you the traitor on the Enterprise?" Sam asked.

"No, that fine fellow was one of my partners," Seltzer said.

"So, there are more than one of you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, indeed, Mr. Becket. There are 20 of us. Three of whom are outside the school at this very moment, waiting for the chance to make sure that Aly Loud is never born." He said. "I'm sure AL can fill you in on the rest."

AL was gripped with fear, not just by the information on his datapad but by the fact that this person knew who he was but could see him too. He swallowed hard and struggled to speak.

"Please, get on with it already. We don't have all day, AL." He said with a smile on his face.

AL looked down at his datapad. "Ronnie Anne is kidnapped just as she leaves school. Police find her mutilated body in a creek two months later."

"Ah, that's the stuff, isn't it? Everybody loves a good detective case and a murder mystery." Seltzer said enthusiastically.

"You sick shell of person!" Sam cursed.

"Well, I'll admit, the original plan was just to get her expelled. However, you had to go and make peace with her, didn't you? Well, congratulations Mr. Becket, you're the reason why that young woman is going to die." He said.

Sam thought fast; he only had a couple of minutes to save Ronnie Anne. There was a stapler on the desk as well as an apple within arm's reach. He turned his phone onto record so that he had an excuse.

"So, your whole plan is to kill Ronnie Anne?" Sam asked.

"I've been over this, Dr. Becket; yes, we're going to kill her," Seltzer said in an annoyed.

Sam turned the phone off. "Well, then you deserve this." Sam grabbed the apple and threw it at Seltzer's eye. The fruit nailed the evil leaper right in the eye, sending him recoiling. Sam used this distraction to grab the stapler, unfold it, and hammer it into Seltzer's back four times. The man screamed and fell in pain. Sam and AL ran out of the office and darted for the entrance of the school. The bell rang early and dismissed all the students from the school, slowing the two down.

"Seltzer must have rung the bell!" AL said.

"I have an idea," Sam said pulling out the phone. He found Lincoln's group chat with his sisters and texted them say, "Front of my school NOW! I'm in trouble, bad guys trying to hurt me." He then dialed 911 and put the phone in his pocket. Sam and AL made it out to the front of the school and saw a black van already pulling up to the curb. Two men in black masks stepped out and looked around. They located their target and ran at her.

"Look out!" Sam yelled to Ronnie Anne, who saw the kidnappers and started running. They were about to overtake her when a notebook hit one of them in the head.

"If you two want her, or anyone here! You'll go through me!" Sam yelled with a rather sharp pencil in his hand. Ronnie Anne had successfully gotten away, but now Sam had his own problems. The first kidnapper tried to throw a punch at Sam, but he ducked and stabbed the man in the gut with the pencil. It only seemed to make him mad though. The second was about to charge when a baseball bat hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground hard to reveal Lynn Loud Jr.

"Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it!" She yelled before charging the second attacker swinging the bat violently. Before she could get him, a vile of chemicals hit the first kidnapper and started eating away at his clothes and skin. He screamed and tried to get the solution off, but it was to no avail. Sam looked and saw who he knew was Lisa Loud readying another vile. Lynn smacked the first leaper across the side of the head and knocked him out. The second kidnapper started to get up but was kicked in the face by Lincoln's oldest sister Lori.

"You guys are like, so pathetic." She said.

The van they had come out of started driving away but suddenly stalled out and crashed into a wall. Lincoln's younger sister Lana yelled in victory, still holding the wrench that she used to sabotage the vehicle. Sam started smiling but stopped when he heard a girl scream. He turned around and saw Seltzer, with a black eye, holding Ronnie Anne at gunpoint with a pistol.

"I clearly underestimated you, Dr. Becket. But you'll soon learn that I never fail to accomplish my missions." He said.

There was a gunshot. The pistol dropped to the ground. Ronnie Anne ran to Sam and hid behind him. Seltzer fell over after having been hit in the back of the head by a guitar. One of Lincoln's older sisters, Luna, stood behind the now incapacitated evil leaper.

"Dude, not cool." She said as police arrived on the scene.

"Good job Sam, you did it! You saved her!" AL said.

"What happens now?" Sam asked.

AL looked down at his datapad. "Ziggy says that the old staff of the school is brought back, the old one is arrested, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go on to get married and have three beautiful little girls, and Lincoln and his sisters are commended for taking these guys down," AL said.

Sam looked at Seltzer; "This is far from over AL, they're not going to stop at Kirk and Ronnie Anne." Sam said.

"Then we keep beating them, over and over again until they get it through their heads that they can't win. Like that guy on the Enterprise said, the war for time has only begun." AL said.

Sam took one last look at his surroundings as he felt the Quantum Energy surge over him.

**LEAP**

Sam was in a medical bay of some sort; he was wearing a purple medical skin. He noticed that he was also wearing a Starfleet com badge. A doctor of some sort came and said, "Know, Seven, let's get that implant out of your arm, shall we?"

"Oh, boy," Sam said.


	3. Seven of Nine (Star Trek Voyager)

**(Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this out. I have been busy with school. Anyways, I have been getting A TON of good requests from you guys as of late, and I want to explore them all. Thanks to (edbob4926) for suggesting the next chapters' character (Master Chief). Also, thanks to (vassey) for the continued support and suggestions.)**

**(I do not own Quantum Leap, Star Trek Voyager, or Halo)**

**LEAP**

Sam was sitting in a medical bay, which looked like a more advanced version of the Enterprise's medical station. He was wearing a purple medical suit and had a slightly altered Star Fleet badge on his torso. There was a metal implant sticking out of his arm that was visible because the sleeve was rolled up. A doctor walked around the corner and said, "Alright, Seven, let's get that implant out of your arm, shall we?"

"Oh boy," Sam said under his breath.

The doctor worked on him for about 15 minutes before finishing the procedure. He said, "Wait here, I want to make sure your Nano-probes don't try to rebuild that implant. If all goes well, you should be good to go in an hour." Sam nodded his head as the doctor walked into a sort of science station.

"AL," Sam called in a whisper.

"How peculiar, it seems that in a matter of hours, you've gone from being the doctor to being the patient." A man dressed in some kind of judge uniform said from the corner of the room.

"Seltzer?" Sam asked in shock.

"Oh no, quite the opposite, Sam. My name is Q, and I've been observing you, AL, and Ziggy for quite some time now." Q said.

"I'm sorry, your name is Q?" Sam asked.

"Yes, just the letter. I am part of a race of beings that seek to keep the universe in balance. We do this by using what some would describe as god-like powers. Besides, let us just say we are not very happy with Mr. Seltzer and his mission of historic destruction." Q said.

"Then why tell me this, rather than go after Seltzer yourselves?" Sam asked.

"An interesting question Sam. The reason is we cannot predict where or when he and his followers will pop up. But you, you seem to be drawn to the disturbances that he causes." Q said.

"So, you want me to hunt him down for you?" Sam asked.

"Precisely! Once you defeat an evil leaper, give me a shout, and I or another of my kind will throw them in a temporal prison. No Quantum Energy gets in or out." Q proposed.

"Well, I don't see any other way to get rid of them so, deal," Sam said.

"I'm glad we are on the same page then. Now you inhabit the body of Seven of Nine. She is a refugee from a parasitic species called the Borg."

"The Borg? As in cyborgs?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much, but with a few subtle differences. For one, they assimilate entire species into their hive mind like collective. They also have a single ruler who is herself conscious and fully aware. Whereas every other life form that is assimilated is nothing more than a drone." Q said.

"I'm guessing that they don't get along well with Star Fleet?" Sam guessed.

"No, not at all," Q said.

"It seems like these guys could offset the balance in the universe, wouldn't you stop them?" Sam asked.

"Well, I would do it in a heartbeat, but my kind made a pact with the Borg and the Federation, which includes Star Fleet, to not mess with them unless it threatens the very fabric of time and space itself. And in your case, it does." Q said.

"So why am I here? Wherever here is?" Sam asked.

"You are on the Federation starship Voyager. It's a tough little ship, but it's stranded in the Delta Quadrant, a very distant and remote part of space that is mainly dominated by the Borg." Q said. "We think that you're here because an evil leaper has inhabited a member of the Borg and is going to try to destroy, or assimilate, Voyager. That is bad because Voyager eventually gets back to Earth and brings home the secret of how to defeat the Borg." Q said.

"But there are so many drones that you can't pick out the right one," Sam said.

"Exactly, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack. Which is why you are here." Q said.

"As bait for the bad guy," Sam said.

AL appeared next to Q.

"Sam, nice dress." He said.

"Not funny," Sam said.

"And it's the hologram himself!" Q said.

"Sam, who is this guy?" He asked, nervously.

"This is Q, and he's a friend," Sam said.

Over the next hour, Sam and Q filled AL and Ziggy in on Q's proposal as well as the Borg and the evil leapers.

"Well, that's quite a bit to take in." AL finally said.

"At least we know who to look for this time," Sam said.

The doctor came back into the room and after inspecting Sam's arm, cleared him for duty. Shortly after Sam left the medical bay, his com badge spoke up, "Seven, you are needed on the bridge."

"Oh yes, that was Commander Tuvok. He is the ship's tactical / security officer. He is also a Vulcan so watch yourself around him, or he may realize that you are only using Seven's body." Q warned.

"Will you accompany us?" AL asked.

"For this adventure, yes. For others, sometimes. I do have other things to do, you know, keep black holes from eating the universes, make sure the cosmic powers stay aligned, raise my wild son, that kind of stuff." Q said as the group entered the turbo-lift.

When they reached the bridge, the crew was staring at the viewscreen. There was an assimilated vessel, it looked alien in nature, but from what Q had told them, it was definitely now Borg.

"Have they detected us yet?" The person who seemed to be the captain asked her first officer.

"No, but that will change soon." He said back to her.

"Seven, good to have you on your feet again." A junior officer to Sam's left said.

Sam nodded his head and walked over to the captain, "Captain, is there any other Borg activity in the area?" He asked.

"Not that we can see, but this freighter looks to be of Ferengi design." She said.

"Should we prepare a boarding party?" The first officer asked.

"Yes, Chakotay, you and Seven will lead it." She said.

"Yes captain," Chakotay said before getting up and walking to the turbo-lift.

Q and AL followed Sam to the elevator, and the four went to the transporter room where an away team was already waiting. Chakotay handed phasor rifles out to each of the team.

"Now, if we do engage the Borg, we won't get many shots with these before they adapt, so make sure you don't miss," Chakotay said.

The team, as well as AL and Q, stepped onto the transporter platform.

"Energize," Chakotay said before they were teleported to the now Borg ship.

When the whole team had arrived, they secured their immediate surroundings and started scanning the ship.

"Our goal should be to find the warp core, extract any dilithium or Slipspace parts we find, and get back here to beam out," Chakotay said.

The team nodded as they started moving in different directions, all in teams of three. Sam went with Chakotay and another Star Fleet rifleman, but AL and Q followed behind. They came to a corridor and stopped to see a pair of drones installing something on the wall.

"They're worker drones, assimilating the ship, don't raise your weapons, and they won't notice us," Q said.

Sam intern relayed this to the rest of the team. They continued until they heard what sounded like a teenaged girl scream. Sam jumped a little, but Chakotay just checked with the other teams. They all reported in fine with no casualties.

"Must have been a member of the crew," Chakotay said before moving forward as if nothing had happened.

This horrified Sam who wanted to go and save whoever had yelled. "Wait, you're just going to leave them?" Sam said, angrily.

This surprised Chakotay, who looked back at Seven with a puzzled look.

"Since when did you start caring for others? And besides, you of all people should know that they're probably assimilated by now." Chakotay said.

"Okay, if you're not going to save that person, then I will," Sam said before running off in the direction of the sound.

"Seven, wait!" Chakotay called in vain.

AL stayed with Chakotay and the rifleman, but Q followed Sam.

"Careful Sam, you're heading straight for an assimilation chamber," Q warned.

Sam stopped and busted open his rifle on a support beam. "Quick, explain to me how the Borg's adaptation module works," Sam asked Q.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Q asked.

"I am. Now tell me." Sam said while bypassing some safety features on the rifle.

"It analyses any mater or particles that hit the drone fast enough to cause damage and configures a shield frequency to absorb that specific projectile or its kinetic energy," Q said.

Sam, hearing this, went to town on his rifle, repositioned, and rewired almost everything. When he was done, he closed the rifle back up and started back on his original route.

"I added a polymorphic rotating frequency module. They won't be able to adapt to this." Sam said.

"Ever the scientist," Q commented before they reached their destination.

It was a large open room with what looked like medical tables inside of it. At each table, an alien would be bound, dismembered, and equipped with technology to turn it into a drone. However, very few of these tables were in use now. Sam noticed that the drones working in this room had panels on them that glowed yellow as well as longer cybernetic arms with many different saws, drills, and other tools to assimilate an individual.

"Assimilation drones, they are specifically used to build drones of whatever type and classification that is needed at the moment," Q said.

Sam noticed a drone step into a sort of stall wear it faced outwards, standing up, and closed its eyes as a powering up noise could be heard.

"A regeneration unit. Basically, a glorified charging stand." Q said.

Sam was about to blast the closest drone to him when a door opened, and a heavily armored and armed drone, which had green glowing panels, stepped inside and dragged with him a teenage girl who was struggling to the best of her ability. She had long black hair and green skin, which Q instantly recognized as an Orion slave girl.

"This ship must have been a slave trader ship," Sam said.

"That isn't surprising at all; the Ferengi can con anybody into doing anything, including selling their own daughter into slavery," Q said disdainfully.

The drone easily picked up the struggling and underweight girl and placed her on one of the tables. Sam knew he had to act now, or she would be assimilated. He ran out into the middle of the room and blasted an assimilation drone who was walking toward the Orion's table.

"Watch out, that tactical drone has a wicked disrupter arm," Q yelled to Sam.

Sam narrowly avoided a green bolt of energy fired by the tactical drone. He shot the brute in the chest with the hope that it would spew sparks, as its comrade did, and fall over. It did not. The beast's armor tanked the hit, and it kept shooting at Sam. He ducked behind one of the medical tables for cover but heard a bone saw startup as the girl screamed in terror. Sam popped his head out just long enough to see another assimilation drone with the saw getting closer to the girl, who could no longer move because the table's restraints had activated.

"The tactical drones only weak stop is its head, Sam, shoot him in the face!" Q yelled.

Sam leaped out of cover and shot the brute in the head twice and in the face once. It fell dead as Sam took aim at the second assimilation drone. The drone had almost reached the girl's shoulder with its saw when its for-arm was blown off. The drone recoiled but didn't die. It did, however, give Sam a clean shot at its chest. Sam shot the cyborg twice, and it fell dead. Sam saw another drone exit one of the regeneration units and reactive. Sam blasted and killed it but saw another assimilation drone coming towards him.

"How many of these things are there!" He yelled before blasting it in the head.

Another phasor fired and killed a drone that had been sneaking up on Sam from behind.

"Too many," Chakotay said before blasting another drone to his side.

The rifleman shot two drones that were still in their alcoves dead and then turned his attention to a drone that had entered the room behind them. Chakotay shot a drone in the chest but to no avail as he saw a green barrier between him and the drone.

"They've adapted!" Chakotay yelled before going into melee the Borg. Just before he did, though, Sam shot it dead.

"You remodulated your phasor?" Chakotay asked.

"Upgraded," Sam said before blasting the remaining drones in the room.

Once the drones were dead, Chakotay and Sam removed the Orion's restraints. She was terrified of everyone except Sam, who she hid behind.

"Probably taken as a child." The rifleman theorized.

"Likely you're correct crewman," Chakotay said. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. We are not like these people or the ones who kidnapped you. But we can only help you if you let us."

Like a child, she slowly came out from behind Sam and toward Chakotay. Chakotay, in turn, held out his hand and let her take it.

"Okay, we're going to take you to our ship, it's safe there, and nobody will hurt you. Is that okay?" Chakotay asked.

The girl nodded her head, and Chakotay tapped his com badge. "Voyager, beam the away team back as well as the lifeform with my com badge." Chakotay gave his badge to the girl who grasped it tightly to her chest.

Chakotay expected a response or to be beamed back, but nothing happed. "Um… Voyager, any day now would be nice… Voyager, come in, Voyager."

A door in the center of the room opened up, and the entire away team walked in with their hands up. Behind them stood several tactical drones with their disruptors raised. The away team gathered around Chakotay and the others in the center. They all noticed the girl and made sure to arrange themselves so that she was protected from all angles.

"Sorry, sir, they took us by surprise." One of them said.

"Did we lose anyone?" Chakotay asked.

"That's the odd thing, sir, everyone's here and unharmed." A different rifleman said.

"What do you want with us?" The rifleman who come with Chakotay asked.

A voice from above them started chuckling. The girl crouched down and grabbed Sam's leg tightly, clearly showing her terror.

"They want what I want." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Chakotay asked.

"To you Commander…" The figure stepped onto a platform and into the light, revealing the Borg queen. "I am the Borg, but to Dr. Becket, AL, and Q, my name is Elizabeth Drexel."

Sam was shocked. He knew that he was looking for a Borg but the queen!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is no Dr. Becket or AL in this group. And the last time we interacted with Q was over a year ago." Chakotay said.

"Oh really, then how do explain Seven of Nine's sudden care for others, irrational thinking, and knowledge of how to modulate a phasor against adaptation," Drexel asked.

'Well, great.' Sam thought.

"Seven, what's she talking about?" Chakotay asked.

Sam still had the phasor rifle he modified and noticed what looked like a power line running directly above the heads of the tactical drones. He shot it, which caused a massive power burst, incapacitating everyone in the room and killing the drones. He Sam came to, he saw Chakotay fighting Drexel hand-to-hand. Drexel had the advantage because her host was physically stronger, but Chakotay seemed to be holding his own due to his own combat training and experience. They jostled for a little while as Sam slowly got back up. The away team was unconscious or injured except for one rifleman who was guarding the Orion girl and some other injured crewmembers. Sam saw his phasor lying on the ground about 50 feet from him, and he dashed for it. Drexel scored a good hit on Chakotay and knocked him down but failed to notice Sam.

"Blast her, Seven!" The rifleman yelled as he opened fire on Drexel.

The queen had a personal shield and tanked every hit that the rifleman dished out, but was taken off guard when Sam blew her leg off.

"Seltzer wasn't kidding when he said that you're resourceful, Dr. Becket!" She said as she finally turned her attention to Sam.

She was about to charge Sam when Chakotay grabbed her remaining leg. "You're obviously malfunctioning, you defective heap of scrap!"

Sam shot Drexel again and knocked her shield down, exposing her to the rifleman's fire. Sam and the crewmember continued shooting the Borg queen until they were sure she was not getting up again.

"You can't stop us, Sam! This is only the beginning, and we aren't backing down!" Drexel yelled, defiantly.

"Just die, you glitched piece of hardware." The rifleman said before shooting the queen in the face, killing her instantly.

"Well that's a shame, we could have captured her and permanently ended the threat she posed," Q said in a disappointed manner.

"In any case, you did it, Sam!" AL said. "Ziggy says that Seven and Chakotay eventually get married and adopt that girl you saved. In addition, Voyager makes it home to Earth a year and a half earlier than it originally did! Oh, and the whole away team gets awarded the highest honors by Star Fleet command for killing the queen, especially Seven, Chakotay, and this rifleman, Ens. Brigs." AL happily reported.

"Don't worry; I'll explain you're a breach of character to Captain Janeway and Chakotay," Q said.

"Thanks for the help, Q. I hope to see you around soon," Sam said as he felt the Quantum energy surge over him.

**LEAP**

Sam stood on the hull of some space station. He was in a strange suit and felt like he could throw a car. He carried some kind of carbine and had it aimed at aliens, who were also shooting at him! Above him, a massive battle was raging between what looked like alien and human ships.

"Master Chief, the Covenant have breached the station! We need you in here now!" A voice said over his comlink.

"Oh, boy!" Sam said while dodging a small dwarf with a pistol.


	4. Master Chief (Halo)

**(Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I neglected this story but 2020 is a new year so let us get some more Sam and AL action. Thanks to (edbob4926) for suggesting the next chapters' character (Chuck Bartowski). Please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

**(I do not own Quantum Leap, Halo, or Chuck.)**

**Leap**

Sam stood on the hull of some space station. He was in a strange suit and felt like he could throw a car. He carried some kind of carbine and had it aimed at aliens, who were also shooting at him! Above him, a massive battle was raging between what looked like alien and human ships.

"Master Chief, the Covenant have breached the station! We need you in here now!" A voice said over his comlink.

"Oh, boy!" Sam said while dodging a small dwarf with a pistol.

He jumped behind a barricade before returning fire, killing several aliens. Sam was amazed at his reflexes, which were increased a thousand fold. A much large alien got too close for comfort so Sam punched it in the face. The alien's visor shattered and the body flew off into space.

"AL! Where the hell are you?" Sam yelled, narrowly dodging a purple crystal.

"Good lord. You really got yourself in trouble this time." AL said, standing in a corner.

"What is going on?" Sam asked while spraying his rifle at the remaining aliens.

"You've leaped into someone named Sierra 117. AKA the Master Chief!" AL yelled.

"The hell does that mean?" Sam yelled.

"The only information Ziggy can find on him is that he's part of a super soldier program, code name Spartan II. Most other information about him is redacted." AL said.

Sam finished off the remaining aliens. "Okay, so what were those… Things?"

AL typed something into his data pad. "Ziggy said that they're a collection of alien races called the Covenant. They are religiously motivated to destroy humanity because their corrupt leaders have falsely proclaimed us an affront to their 'Gods.'" AL said.

"So why am I here?" Sam asked.

"Well, according to Ziggy, this is the battle of a planet called Reach. It is the last military stronghold world before Earth and the Covenant eventually take it." AL said.

"So I have to stop them." Sam said.

"No. Ziggy says that the Covenant really do take Reach but a single ship called the Pillar of Autumn escapes, discovers an ancient artifact called Halo, gets destroyed by the Covenant, but its survivors use secrets learned from Halo to turn a Covenant species against the whole collective and eventually win the war." AL said.

"So what's my part in all this?" Sam asked.

"The Master Chief is one of three survivors to escape Halo. He leads humanity to victory in the first and second battles for Earth and then assists in the final downfall of the Covenant on another artifact called the Ark." AL said. "Ziggy thinks that your job is to keep him alive long enough to board the Pillar of Autumn."

"Master Chief! We are losing control of main engineering! Where are you?" A desperate commander yelled over the coms.

Sam looked up and discovered that he was standing on the exterior of a massive space station, with a giant cannon at its core.

"It's called an Orbital Defense Platform. It has a giant Magnetic Accelerator Cannon at its center. Right now, it's the only thing keeping the Covenant ships away from Reach." AL said.

Sam tapped the side of his helmet, "This is the Master Chief; I'm on my way."

"Thank God! I thought we lost you for a minute there Chief!" The commander said in a relieved tone.

Sam ran to what he assumed to be an airlock and punched it open.

"Wow! This guy really is strong!" Sam said before advancing into the ship.

He eventually came to a corridor filled with Elites. The first of five tried to stab Sam with some kind of sword, but Sam dodged the attack, slammed the alien's face into the wall, knee striked its stomach, and used a combat knife to slash its neck. The remaining four-opened fire with energy weapons but Sam was too fast. He rebounded of a wall and stabbed another Elite in the head, and threw a grenade from the dead alien's side. Sam didn't expect the ball to glow blue or stick to the face of the alien he threw it at though. The plasma blast killed the remaining three Elites but also drew the attention of a Hunter.

The new alien crouched but still stood nearly nine feet tall. It started charging a cannon mounted to its wrist.

"Sam! It's vulnerable in the back! Shoot it in the back!" AL yelled.

Sam followed his friends' instructions. He ran at the beast, jumped over it, landed on its neck, and emptied his magazine into the monster. Though the giant sustained noticeable damage, it kept struggling.

"You said it was vulnerable!" Sam yelled as he held on for dear life.

"Ziggy says it takes more than one magazine!" AL yelled.

"That would have been helpful information 30 seconds ago!" Sam yelled.

Sam finally looked around his HUD and noticed that he had a couple grenades of his own. He took one out, armed it, and dug it into the monsters' back. He then leapt away but the Hunter turned around with its cannon fully charged.

"Oh hell!" Sam said, crossing his arms in front of his head.

The beast did not get the chance to fire though, as the grenade detonated and the Hunter exploded.

"Note to self. Keep grenades handy." Sam said.

"Good advice, Sam. Now can we get moving?" AL suggested.

"Shouldn't we be looking for an evil leaper?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe one of the human soldiers is a bad guy whose going to try to kill you." AL theorized.

"Would make sense. Get close then pull the trigger a few times. Leap away before the body hits the ground." Sam caught on.

"In any case, we should go help the crew." AL said.

Sam took off down the hallway and soon found an elevator shaft.

"It leads down to main engineering." AL said.

Sam open the doors sufficiently to fit through and then jumped to the far side of the shaft and slide down. He dropped around five stories before he landed and found himself behind enemy lines. He quietly snuck to the very back of the Covenant's main force. He looked down and saw a dead marine holding a double-barreled rocket launcher. Sam gleefully picked it up and started hammering away at the Covenant. The first rocket hit a Hunter in the back, exploding the beast and killing some bird like aliens around it with the shrapnel that had been its armor. The following rockets neutralized several Covenant positions and allowed the marines in the next room to gain the upper hand.

Sam ran into the fighting, drop kicked a bird like alien with a shield, and broke its neck. Another Elite tried to shoot Sam from behind but got mowed down by the remaining Marines. The few surviving Covenant attempted to pull back but Sam made quick work of them. After main engineering was secure, the commander walked over to Sam.

"Thank you Master Chief. We would have been shredded without you." He said.

Sam had a motion sensor installed in his helmet, so it was not hard for him to detect a cloaked Elite creeping up on him from behind. Sam turned around and slugged the alien in the gut when it got close enough. The beasts camouflage failed and it fell to its knees. Sam raised his rifle to shoot it.

"We really didn't expect to you to be here, Dr. Becket." The alien struggled to say.

Sam was surprised. He thought the evil leaper would be a human, and he was wrong.

"The dam thing speaks English!" A surprised marine yelled as all guns became trained on the alien.

"Commander, you and your men go secure the next room. I'll deal with this thing." Sam said before the marines begrudgingly left the room.

"Who are you? Seltzer? Drexel? One of the kidnappers in Royal Woods?" Sam asked.

"What does it matter to you?" The alien said, clearly dying from the Sam's punch.

"It matters to me because you're hurting innocent people and destroying time!" Sam said angrily.

"Destroying?" The alien laughed. "Oh, you still have no idea Dr. Becket. We're not out to destroy time, just tweak it a little."

"By letting an alien force roll over humanity? By letting a terrorist attack, happen? By leading the Borg to assimilate the universe?" Sam asked.

"Necessary evils." The alien said.

"How? You're literally trying to destroy your own race?" Sam asked furiously.

"No, it's not just humanity. And you assume that we would have let humanity be destroyed by the Covenant and Borg?" The evil leaper said with a smile.

Just then, it clicked with Sam.

"You aren't trying to destroy humanity. You're trying to make yourselves look like heroes by replacing the people who actually cause good events to happen." Sam said.

"Now you're getting closer Sam. But you aren't all the way there yet." He said before starting to choke on his own blood.

"Q!" Sam yelled.

The being appeared next to Sam.

"Great job Sam." Q said before snapping his fingers and making the Elite disappear. "One less threat to time itself."

"I think I know why the evil leapers are messing with important people like Kirk, Ronnie Anne, and Chief." Sam said.

Q's face lit up, "What do you think they're doing?"

"They're trying to remove people who do influential things from the equation, then have some evil leaper do what that person would have done, and gain the credit due the original person." Sam said before realizing that his explanation by itself didn't make sense. "But why?"

"You're defiantly on to something Sam. Keep up the good work." Q said before disappearing.

Sam expected to feel the Quantum Energy rush over him, but nothing happened.

"Hey AL." Sam called out.

"Yeah, Ziggy knows. You should have leaped by now." He said, typing stuff into his pad.

"AL, what happens to Chief now?" Sam asked.

"He and the crew of the entire station are declared KIA when…" AL paused with a sharp look on his face.

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When a Covenant battle ship destroys the station." AL said, scared.

Sam looked out a window and saw an alien ship that was closer than the rest of its fleet.

"How much time do we have before it enters weapons range?" Sam asked.

"About 20 minutes." AL said. "You should use that time to get the hell off this thing."

Sam starred at the ship, "Actually, I have a better idea."

"That being?" AL asked.

"How did the Covenant board the station?" Sam asked.

"You're not going to try what I think you're going to try?" AL asked.

"I am." Sam said. "How did they get on board?" Sam asked.

"Several ships that landed in the hanger. A couple of which are still there." AL said.

"Are any big enough for a squad?" Sam asked.

"Yes, there is one that can carry a hefty compliment of troops." AL said.

Sam jogged into the next room where the marines were located.

"Master Chief, the Covenant have pulled back to solidify their control over the lower levels of the ship." The commander said.

"Are we the only people left who can fight them?" Chief asked.

"No sir. Fire team Codex is still operational and Shade Company has already engaged the Covenant." He said.

"Tell them both to push into the hanger. We're going to commandeer a landing craft and board the nearest ship to us." Sam said.

"Sir, we don't have the man power to secure a Covenant ship." The commander said.

"We don't need to secure it. All we need to do is crash it." Sam said.

The marines all smiled in unison.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all yelled before pushing on into the next rooms.

Sam and the marines quickly fought through layers of Covenant defenses and eventually met up with Shade Company outside the hanger. The marines of Shade Company all marveled at the sight of Sam. He deduced that Master Chief was an inspiration to all the soldiers around him and that they felt safer with him.

"Sir, Commander Tyson. Shade Company's CO. It's an honor to meet you." The marine commanding Shade Company said.

"Are your men ready to storm the hanger?" Sam asked.

"Ready as ever." Tyson said.

"Where is Fire team Codex?" Sam asked.

"They're holding position outside a side entrance of the hanger. They'll move in at the same time as us." Tyson said.

"Alright, let's do this." Sam said before the door to the hangar opened.

The Covenant inside immediately opened fire when the door opened. Sam went through first, as he had a shield for his suit. He opened fire on the nearest aliens, which happened to be a group of simian like ones flailing their arms in the air. An avian alien with a shield tried to bike Sam. However, his enhanced reflexes again saved him. Sam grabbed the alien by the throat and threw it into a group of its comrades. The bird like Covenant started getting up, but noticed that one of the grenades on its belt had been activated. It squawked just before it and those around it were incinerated.

Sam briefly ducked into cover to let his shields regenerate. The marines had followed in behind him and flanked the Covenant. A group of soldiers wearing a different set of armor from the marines had also entered from the right side. Sam popped out of cover and shot an Elite dead with a shotgun he picked up when he entered. An ape like alien attempted to charge a marine near Sam but also sustained a shotgun blast to the head, killing it instantly. Sam then saw a flying insect like alien, and blew it away with the shotgun.

'I like this thing.' Sam thought to himself before reloading his new favorite weapon and rushing what little remained of the enemy forces.

Once all the aliens were dead, Sam boarded the largest alien transport. It looked like a giant purple Y. The sides apparently carried troops while the center had just enough room for a pilot and copilot. Sam and Shade Company boarded one side of the vehicle while Fire team Codex boarded the other side. The marine squad that Sam had been with beforehand decided to stay and secure the rest of the station. The craft took off and began a course for the closest alien ship's hangar.

"AL, how much time do we have left?" Sam asked quietly.

"Seven minutes until the ship is within weapons range. Probably another two before the ship has an adequate firing solution to destroy the station. Although Ziggy says it could be less for that second part." AL said.

Sam turned to Tyson, "Our primary objectives should be the bridge and the main reactor."

"Roger, we'll go with you to the bridge and Codex will take the reactor." Tyson said.

"Are you sure they have enough people?" Sam asked about Codex.

"Are you kidding? Those guys are ODSTs. They are tougher than nails. They won't have a problem reaching the reactor." Tyson said.

"Heads up, we just entered the enemy hangar! Ramp is down in ten seconds!" The pilot enounced over the intercom.

"Happy hunting Chief!" One of the marines yelled just before the doors of the ship opened.

The Covenant inside the hangar were very clearly not prepared for a fight. Most did not even have weapons in hand. Sam deduced that they must be flight crews. Needless to say, they all died pretty fast. Sam hit the floor of the hangar and sprinted to what he assumed to be a door.

"AL, I'm going to need you and Ziggy to guild me to the bridge." Sam said.

"On it. First go through this door and head down the hallway to your left." AL said.

Sam opened the door and shot a couple Elites who were casually walking toward the hangar. Once the marines caught up to him, he started heading down the left hallway. Over the next couple of minutes, AL would simply tell Sam left or right. Then Sam would go in that direction, clear the Covenant, and repeat. At last, they reached a turbo lift.

"This should lead to the bridge." AL said.

"Alright, get ready everyone!" Sam said as they stepped into the lift.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened to the bridge. The soldiers caught all the Covenant off guard. Sam deduced who the commander was and charged him. The Elite tried to throw a sidekick but Sam dodged it and hammered the alien in the head. The Covenant fell to the ground and Sam prepared to finish it off. However, he paused when a second round of gunfire erupted and the marines died.

Sam turned around but fell to his knees after the Elite kicked him in the back. Sam's shotgun slide over to the feet of Tyson, who was the last marine left. Sam expected him to kill the Elite but instead Tyson picked the shotgun up and pointed it at Sam's head.

"Nice try Sam." Tyson said.

"Oh come on!" AL yelled as he threw his hand up in disappointment.

"So what's your real name?" Sam asked the traitor.

"He would be Kyle Tyson." The Elite said in a familiar tone. "Funny how that last name matched up to the marine's, eh?"

"Seltzer?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. Though I must say, we really weren't expecting you this go around." Seltzer said standing up.

"Yeah, your assassin friend said the same thing before Q took him to a temporal prison." Sam said in an attempt to intimidate them.

Tyson and Seltzer looked at each other, and then back at Sam.

"Taking out one person won't stop us Sam." Tyson said.

"No, but three might." Sam said, making Seltzer laugh.

"You can't take us both down Dr. Becket." Seltzer said.

"How much you want to bet?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you mean that silent distress signal you just sent to fire team Codex? Yeah, don't count on them ever coming out of the reactor room." Tyson said.

'Dam!' Sam thought.

"Though I would love to keep this conversation going Dr. Becket. We have a job to do. Tyson, would you please do the honors?" Seltzer asked.

"With pleasure." Tyson said.

Sam had a split second to act. He still had a grenade but it would take a few seconds to detonate. Still, it was better than nothing. Sam primed the grenade, then threw it has hard as he could at Seltzer. The fragmentation grenade nailed Seltzer in the eye. Tyson tried to pull the trigger but the Spartan that Sam controlled was too fast. Sam narrowly dodged the blast, and picked up an alien pistol. Tyson fired again but Sam's shields had regenerated. He fired his own weapon, striking Tyson in the shoulder. The traitor fell next to Seltzer just as the grenade exploded.

"Well! They got cooked!" AL said after the two died in the explosion.

"How do I crash this thing?" Sam asked, still a bit in shock himself.

"That panel over there. Press the hexagonal buttons and then lay in a bynumarical heading toward Reach." AL said.

Sam did exactly as instructed and soon the ship had changed course. Sam backtracked to the hangar, fighting waves of rushing Grunts the whole way, and eventually found an alien fighter craft. He hopped inside the ship and took off into space and toward the ODP.

AL appeared next to Sam in the cockpit.

"You did it Sam! That ship crashes into a Covenant base on the ground and gives a lot more people the chance to escape Reach! Also the ODP remains operational for much longer than before and gives the UNSC fleet time to escape as well!" AL said.

"What about Chief?" Sam asked.

"He survives and makes it aboard the Pillar of Autumn. And eventually, defeats the Covenant!" AL said.

Just as Sam landed, he felt the Quantum Energy rush over him.

**Leap**

Sam was wearing some kind of store clerk outfit and stood in the middle of a broken down hallway. He looked around and saw two Middle Eastern men walking toward him, carrying sub machine guns. Suddenly, a woman's voice yelled from behind him.

"Chuck, get down!" A blond woman in a black suit yelled before she started shooting a pistol at the two men.

"Oh, boy!" Sam yelled as he hit the ground.


End file.
